


Your Sugar Rots My Teeth

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bubblegum punk au, M/M, bubblegum punk karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bubblegum punk au one shot. All credit to bubblegum punk goes to daveactualstrider on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sugar Rots My Teeth

Karkat has never been one to shy away from what he wanted. So, when he spots the sexy new assistant photographer he's been assigned for a new shoot, he knows what he has to do. As soon as the shoot's over, he marches his colorful ass straight over to make his point across.   
"Hey. You." He says sharply, crossing his sweater-clad arms over his tightly corseted torso.   
"Uh..." He turns around, and jesus fuck is he hot. Tall, dark, and sexy, exactly Karkat's type. He even has bleached and dyed hair, like Karkat himself. "Yes?" He says nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.   
"You're hot." Karkat states, looking him up and down. "You got a name?"   
"Dave." Dave replies, still clearly uncomfortable. "Well, Dave Strider, if you wanted my full name. I don't have a middle name, if you were wondering-" Dave's awkward rambling is cut short as Karkat pulls him down roughly by the shirt, kissing him passionately. Karkat's mouth is hot, much hotter than a human's, and he tastes like cotton candy and vodka. After a few seconds that seem to be hours, Karkat pulls away, letting Dave's shirt go, and wipes his mouth on his pink sleeve.   
"Not bad," He comments, clearly thinking of something.   
"Uhh,, no, not bad at all." Dave agrees, pretty blown away by the sudden show of affection.   
"So, you wanna be my bitch?" Karkat says, half joking. Dave chuckles nervously.   
"Alright, I guess." Dave fidgets with his belt loop holes. "So what does that make you?"   
Karkat grins, winking at Dave. "I'm your daddy."   
He then gives Dave a little wave, and sashays away, his blue legging clad bubble butt bouncing.


End file.
